I'd Lie
by Krystal1989
Summary: Summary: Ginny Loves Draco. Draco's not the bad guy everyone thinks he is. They are good friends. Will he ever know Ginny feels. WHat will happen if he does find out? How wdoes it end? DG Rated:T
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'd Lie by Taylor Swift

Summary: Ginny Loves Draco. They are good friends. Will he ever know How will it end? DG Rated:T

**I'd Lie**

**Chapter One: How it Started**

_I don't think that passenger seat._

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_**Flash Back**_

_Ginny will never forget the moment she stopped hating Draco Malfoy and fell head over heels in love with him. It was September 1__st__ and she was sitting in her favorite compartment on the train. Her nose was in her newest book, Kissed By an Angel. There was a knock on the compartment door and Draco himself stuck his head in the door._

"_Oh, it's you." Draco sneered._

"_What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny asked rolling her eyes. He looked up and down the hall, then stepped into the compartment._

"_Do you think I can talk to you?" His face was blank showing no emotion. Ginny looked at him and nodded._

"_Yeah I guess so." Ginny closed the book and leaned back._

"_Now before I begin I want to make a few things clear." Draco said sitting across from Ginny._

"_Ok" She responded._

"_I know that you are a Weasley and I'm a Malfoy and we aren't supposed to get along let alone be alone in the same compartment as each other but I really need to talk to somebody and since well you are a good guy I feel like talking to you is something that is possible. So here goes. My father as we both know is a Deatheater and he is a strong and powerful one at that. Of course he expects me to become one as well. The only problem with that is that I don't really want to be a Deatheater. I want to be on the good side. I don't want He-Who -Must-Not-Be-Named in power. Needless to say that doesn't go over well in my house and I don't know what to do. So I am asking you, Ginny Weasley for help. So can you help me?" Draco finished and looked up at Ginny. She was quiet and starring at him with her mouth hanging open a bit._

"_Ok Malfoy, there isn't a lot I can help with but I can be the person you need to talk to. I can be your friend. As your friend I am going to give you the best advice I can. You need to speak to Dumbledore about this. I can go with you if you would like. "Ginny was quiet while talking as if she was contemplating what to say. _

"_Would you really do that?" Draco asked._

"_Well you have given my family a lot of problems in the past and I am curious as to why you have suddenly changed your mind and want to be on our side now. It makes me a bit apprehensive." Ginny smiled softly._

"_I can understand as to why you feel that way, and if the roles were reversed I would feel the same. The only thing I can tell you is that I haven't really had the chance to make that decision it was all up to my father. Since I have finally broken out of that mold he set for me I'm free to do as I please." Draco continued to play with his hands as he spoke._

"_I understand." Ginny reached for his hands. "Your secrets are safe with me." Draco smiled at her and brought her hand to his lips where he kissed each knuckle softly._

"_Thank you. So I guess this is the beginning of a friendship?" Draco asked, Ginny smiled and nodded._

"_I think that is what you would call this." _

_**End of Flashback**_

That was one month and fifty-four days ago and since then Ginny and Draco had become the best of friends. They spend all their free time together. They have managed to keep their friendship a secret since Draco was pretending to go along with what his father's idea of him being a Deatheater. It was all a plan that Dumbledore had come up with. Ginny and Draco now sat in the Room of Requirement with Draco's head resting in Ginny's lap.

"How can she not care? How can she look at me and see nothing? I mean we were close." Draco was babbling and Ginny was running her hands soothingly in through his silky platinum blonde hair.

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

"Let' be honest Draco. You weren't really crazy about her. She was just your newest itch, and now she won't let you scratch it and that's why you are really upset." Ginny rolled her eyes. Draco sat up and turned to look at her.

"Ouch Gin, you wound me with your words." Draco let his hand go to his heart in a dramatic gesture. Ginny smiled into his eyes.

"Oh you know I love you." Ginny said.

"Love me?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well you know in that friend kind of way." Ginny rushed to cover her tracks.

"Oh, ok" Draco responded looking sad for a moment.

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong_

"You know I'm right about the girl Draco." Ginny smiled at him as he got up and stretched.

"Yeah I know, we all know that I'll never fall in love." Draco smiled as he held his hand out for her. She took it trying to ignore the shock that went through her.

"I don't think never is the right word, I think one day somebody will win your heart over." Ginny smiled.

"Eh we will have to see. So did you ever enter in the singing contest for next week?" Draco asked trying to change the subject before he spilled his biggest secret.

"The one on Halloween, yeah I did. Why, does it matter?" Ginny asked as they slipped out the door and headed to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Now I have a reason to go to the ball." Draco smiled. Ginny shook her head and pushed him a bit.

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke I fake a smile _

_That I know all his favorite songs_

_And…_

"It's time to split here. I'll catch you later." Ginny smiled.

"Oh yeah, this whole secret thing is so annoying I want to be able to come up and talk to you whenever I want and not wait until I can steal you away to talk." Draco sighed.

"Maybe but it is just completely romantic." Ginny said. She stood on tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye Draco" She called and slipped away down the corridor. Draco stood there and stared after her rubbing his cheek where he could still feel her lips. If only he could tell her.

He talks about these girls like they matter, but Ginny was his word. He would give anything to be with her. It's such a shame that they would never be. How could a girl like her care for a guy like him. Shrugging it off he headed for some grub where he could sit across the room from Ginny and stare at her, oh so much fun.

Once Ginny was around the corner and could no longer be seen by Draco she stopped to lean against the wall. How could he not tell how much she loved him. God damn she adored him.

_I could tell you his favorite colors green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_His sister's beautiful, he's got his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

Ginny shook her head and left the wall heading to lunch. As she sat across from her bother and Hermione she glanced between them to see Draco flirting with some brunette. Harry was blabbering on about something, Ron and Hermione were so involved in each other they didn't even notice that Ginny was starring at their oldest enemy. Just then Draco looked at her and caught her staring at him. He gave her a sly wink then continued to flirt. Ginny looked away and fumed silently to herself.

"Earth to Gin" Harry was waving his hand in front of her face.

"God, what Harry?" Ginny pushed his hand out of her face.

"Geesh, I was just making sure you knew that we have a quidditch practice tonight at 7, ok?" Harry said then stood and left with Ron and Hermione. "Damn what the hell is with Ginny?" She heard Harry ask her brother who just shrugged.

"Hell if I know mate." Was Ron's response. Luna came up and sat next to Ginny.

"So where were you all morning?" Luna asked Ginny. "Were you with this mystery man you won't tell me about?"

"Luna you know it isn't like that." Ginny moaned pushing her food around on her plate.

"You wish it were." Luna pointed out taking a swig from Ginny's Pumpkin juice.

"Everyday." Ginny whispered. Luna put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want to come up to my common room? We can hang out and do all that girl crap." Luna smiled brightly. Ginny laughed and shook her head. They really weren't the girly type.

"No it's alright go out with Neville we both know that's what you were going to do. I think I'm going to go out to the lake. I have my book I'm going to go to my favorite spot. You know the one I am talking about." Ginny smiled and finished her pumpkin juice just as Neville showed up.

"Can I steal my beautiful girlfriend away from you Ginny?" He asked offering his arm to Luna. Luna looked a Ginny who nodded and practically pushed her into his arm.

"Go I will be fine. I promise." Ginny smiled.

"Ok, as long as you say so. Send an owl if you need me and I'll come running." Luna got up and walked off with Neville. Ginny laughed to herself and glanced over at Draco's table. He was gone, and so was the brunette. She sighed and left the Hall.

She wandered around the lake coming up on the rear end of the lake furthest from the castle. There was a big willow tree with its branches and leaves making a safe cocoon shielding her from the outside world. Ginny settled down and opened her book. Before long she had given up reading. It had started to rain and she was trying to figure out how to get back to the castle without getting soaked. Finally she remembered a spell that would make her waterproof. She bolted up towards the castle laughing the whole way.

Ginny dropped her bag off in her dorms. She had just enough time to change into her uniform and head to dinner where she would go to the field afterward. She threw some extras clothes in a bag a raced down to the Great Hall.

_He looks around the room._

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

Ginny smiled as she sat with her friends. There were talking about classes and the upcoming potions exam. Ginny excelled in potions and they all knew it. She however kept glancing over to see if Draco was looking at her, every time so far it had been no. He was caught up in the attention the brunette was giving him now. Ginny sighed and tried to focus on the conversation at hand.

"I swear Professor Snape wants me dead. I can't come up with another reason as to why he gave me detention for two weeks with him" Colin complained

"Maybe if you stopped playing pranks on the other students in our class this wouldn't be a problem and you wouldn't be in trouble." Ginny pointed out. Colin looked at her and stuck out his tongue.

"Ok, so maybe the prank was too much, but it was so easy." The group started laughing. Ginny noticed Harry getting up.

"Oops, Got to run, Practice." Ginny smiled and waved to her friends then ran to catch up with Harry and her brother.

They reached the field and Ginny grabbed her broom and flew up into the air.

"We will be right back Gin." Harry called and he and Ron headed to change. Ginny spent the next ten minutes flying through the air doing swoops and dives. Once she noticed that the boys and the rest of the team had gathered onto the pitch she swooped down to join them.

"So team we are going to do things a little different today. Instead of Ron and me on the ground coaching we are going to be up in the air with you playing. I'm hoping that this will give us a better view of what is going on in the air." Harry said. "Alright everybody mount your brooms."

The rest of practice was intense. It started to rain and was pouring before Harry released them.

"Now don't forget. We are going against Slytherin next week. Dismissed." Harry turned and trudged back towards the locker rooms.

_He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

Ginny headed off to her locker rooms cover in mud from head to toe. Once she had taken a long hot shower and changed she headed towards the castle. She made it through the front doors when she was pulled into an empty class room. She spun around wand ready to attack her attacker when Draco reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Calm down Red." He whispered.

"Well what the hell were you thinking? Grabbing me and pulling me in here. Did you think I wasn't going to react?" Ginny hollered back at him. Draco looked sheepish and apologized.

"I'm sorry I just had to see you." He grinned and pulled her close into a big hug. Ginny smiled softly and rested her head against his shoulder. She heard him sniff a bit and pulled back to look up at him.

"Draco what happened?" She asked softly and he pushed her away angrily.

"Nothing damn. Can't I just want to see my best friend?" He asked his back to her.

"Sorry." She whispered starring at his back.

_[__chorus]  
I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

"Look I should go we can talk again later." Draco said turning back to look at her.

"No Draco stay. I've missed you." Ginny muttered reaching out for him.

"Miss me? You saw me earlier." Draco pointed out, knowing that she wanted more that what she was saying.

"Yeah, but then you spent all afternoon away from me and I'm assuming with that brunette." Ginny said turning her back away from him so he wouldn't see the tear that slid down her cheek. Draco didn't respond right away so she knew what they had been doing.

"You're not wrong in your assumptions." He said after awhile. "Like I said I should go. Goodbye Ginny." With that Draco was gone.

_He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you..._

Ginny watched him leave with a sigh and left to go to bed. Ginny spent the next day alone in her room She read and didn't her homework. Instead of going to the Great Hall for dinner she stopped by the kitchens and got some food to go then headed out to the lake. As she approached the willow tree she heard a wonderful voice fill the air. She smiled and stepped into the leaves and saw Draco on the floor playing the guitar.

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
_Ginny smiled and sat next to him and they spent the next of the night together in a quiet harmony. When Ginny woke up the next morning she flashed a smile when his face slid into view.

_First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle_

Ginny rolled out of bed and got ready for class. She grabbed her back off of her trunk and headed to the Great hall for breakfast. She slid into the seat next to Colin and explain that she didn't feel good the day before and she wanted some alone time. They all nodded and believed everything she said. They always did. She was the youngest, most innocent Weasley . Ginny looked over to see Draco all over the brunette. She sighed and returned to her plate.

_Yes I could tell you his favorite colors green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

Ginny got up with her group and gave one last glance to Draco who was now lip locked with this chick.

Ginny left for class thinking to herself. This is going to be a long ass day.

So, what do we think? Let me know,

Ash 


	2. Plans and Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: Ginny loves Draco. They are great friends. Will he ever know? How does it end? DG Rated:T

**I'd Lie**

**Chapter Two: Plans and Friends**

Ginny walked into the Great Hall with Harry by her side asking her about the ball.

"So Ginny are you planning to sing in the competition this year?" Harry asked as they sat at the table.

"Yeah, since when do you care what I do with my time?" Ginny asked skeptically. The morning post arrived and a black owl dropped a letter on her plate. Ginny reached for it and saw her name scrawled on the front in Draco's handwriting. Harry was still talking but Ginny ignored him and tore open the letter.

_G-_

_How are you doing? You seemed upset yesterday I just want to make sure you're ok. I'd like to meet with you. I know you have a free period after lunch so in our usual spot? See you then._

_Your BFF (Isn't that what you girls say?) _

"Ginny are you listening to me?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry Harry I didn't catch that, one more time?" Ginny asked.

"I said, I also want to know if you're going to the ball with anybody." He asked spooning some eggs onto his plate. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Why does Ron have you fulfilling his brotherly duties so he can spend every waking moment with Hermione and still know what is going on with me. I mean he only cares when it works for him." Ginny grumbled.

"Wow, a little angry there Gin?" Harry asked his mouth full of food. Ginny looked at him disgusted.

"Not that it is any of your business Harry, but no I will not be going with anybody to the dance. I have plans to go alone and yes I will be competing. Now I have to go." Ginny stood and headed out the great hall with two pieces of toast in her hands.

Ginny slipped away to her first class and settled into an empty chair. She munched on her toast while reading a passage from her Charms book. A noise from the door turned her attention away from her book to see Draco leaning against the frame.

"What did good little Potter want?" Draco asked curiously.

"He wanted to know if I was singing at the ball and if I was going with anybody." Ginny said putting her book on the table.

"Well, what did you tell him?" Draco moved into the room and slipped in to the seat next to her.

"The truth, that I was singing and that I didn't have a date." Ginny grinned. "Unless you want to change that for me?" Draco shook his head and laughed.

"Oh I would love to darling but I'm taking this brunette from Ravenclaw. Oh shit I better go; other students should be here any minute. Bye darling." Draco flashed her one of his smirks and bolted out of the room. Moments later the rest of the class filed in and Ginny shook her head and giggled to herself.

"What has you giggling like a maniac?" Luna asked Ginny and sat next in the seat where only moments ago Draco had been sitting.

"Nothing." Ginny replied and started humming to herself. Luna starred at her and held back her question.

"So what did you want to do for the ball?" Luna asked practicing the Bubble Head Charm on the mouse in front of them.

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked watching the professor perform in flawlessly.

"Well, what do you want to go as?" Luna said.

"Oh, I don't know. What about you?" Ginny asked taking over the mouse.

"Well I figured we could go shopping the day of the ball since it's the day of the Hogsmeade trip." Luna smiled.

"Alright sounds great." Ginny smiled just as she performed the Bubble Head Charm perfectly. Luna grinned, and they continued in silence.

The rest of the morning passed slowly for Ginny. She sat with Luna and Neville at lunch but kept her eyes on Draco. She waited for him to show signs of movement. Luna and Neville were talking about the ball, and Ginny was starring at the person she loved more than anything. Finally Ginny was tired of waiting for him to move and got up to leave.

"Alright you two lovebirds I'm off to do some studying it's my free period. I'll catch you both later." Ginny waved at her friends as they called out their goodbyes.

Ginny walked to their willow tree and dropped of her bag and cloak. Pulling of her shoes she stuffed her socks into her shoes and left them on top of her cloak. She soon stripped down to nothing but her bra and boy shorts. Without thinking she cast a warming spell on herself and waded into the lake. After dipping her head under the water she swam out into the lake. She circled around and turned to float on her back.

After starring up into the bright blue sky for some time she began to wonder when Draco was coming. She began working on her back stroke when something grabbed her leg and pulled her under. She opened her eyes and could see something grabbing her leg. It looked like a human hand then it was gone and two hands reached out trying to strangle her.

Not thinking she swung out to injury whatever it or who was that attacked her. Whatever it or who was it released her and she shot up out of the water. She could see Draco swimming frantically to reach her. She was gasping for breath by the time he reached her. Draco slipped his arm under her and dragged her towards shore. She doubled over gasping for breath.

"What were you thinking?" Draco yelled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ginny coughed.

"You know the kinds of things that live in the lake. I told you that if you want to swim to wait for me to get here. I've told you that a dozen times." Draco was pacing now.

"I don't need a babysitter." Ginny growled.

"Really it doesn't seem that way!" Draco yelled back.

"Agh you're such a guy, always acting all tough fucking full of testosterone. What did you want to talk about?" Ginny asked summing a towel.

"Huh?" Draco asked with a stupid expression on his face.

"In your note, you said you wanted to talk. So here I am, talk." Ginny explained reaching for her uniform.

"Ok, yesterday you looked really pissed off. Are you ok?" Draco asked handing the socks and shoes to her. She pulled them on slowly.

"It's nothing." She said softly. She walked over to the willow tree and sat in the shade.

"Gin, you're lying to me." Draco said joining her.

"I don't really want to talk about it yet. When I'm ready to I'll let you know." She stretched out on the cool grass.

"When you're ready I'll be here." He smiled.

"I know." They laid in silence for a while watching the world go by before Ginny spoke again.

"I have class to go to, and I know you do too." Ginny stood and grabbed her bag off the ground.

"Alright I'll see you later." Draco grinned.

"Bye Draco." Ginny smiled and disappeared.

The afternoon went by faster for Ginny. She had Luna in all of her afternoon classes so they talked and joked throughout the afternoon.

"Ginny sit with me at the Ravenclaw table tonight. It'll be fun." Luna pulled her towards her table.

"Ok ok, you don't have to pull me." Ginny laughed and settled in next to Luna. They laughed and talked all through supper and Ginny avoided all eye contact with Draco. After dinner Ginny spent the rest of the evening locked away in her room. She avoided all contact with her classmates and the world for the rest of the evening.

Authors Note: So what do we think?

Ash


	3. True Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. True Friend- Miley Cyrus

Summary: Ginny loves Draco. They have become great friends. Will he ever know how Ginny feels How will in end? DG Rated: T

A/N: I'm not normally a big Miley Cyrus Friend…but I like the lyrics that she gets, so there will be at least one more songs in here by her. Sadly.

**I'd Lie**

**Chapter Three: True Friends**

Ginny woke with the sun pushing through the curtains hanging around her bed. She groaned and threw back the covers. She stretched wide and her arm hit the alarm clock she bent to pick it up and the numbers blinking.

"Holy Shit! Leslie wake up." She threw a pillow at the girl sleeping in the bed across the room. She shot straight up her hair a mess falling out of her hair ribbon.

"What?" She yelled.

"We're late, like I mean really late, like breakfast was twenty minutes ago late." Ginny cried out throwing on her uniform and brushing through her hair.

"Shit" Leslie said throwing her uniform together, the two of them darted out into the hall and ran all the way to Herbology.

By the time lunch rolled around Ginny was starving and was pulling Leslie to the Great Hall. They didn't have a chance to talk until then.

"So where have you been?" Leslie asked when they sat at the table.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked spooning mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"Well since school started, you have been well out there. I guess?" Leslie said.

"Out there?" Ginny asked.

"Well you have been busy. I mean what happened to us. We used to be so close." Leslie sounded hurt.

"Nothing happened. Maybe we just drifted." Ginny said.

"I miss you." Leslie said then got up and walked out of the Great Hall her plate still full of food. Ginny sat stunned staring down at her plate all of a sudden not hungry. After a few minutes she got up and walked out followed by a blonde haired boy.

"Ginny!" The blonde called out. She turned not really in the mood to talk.

"What Draco?" She asked when he was beside her.

"What's wrong?" He asked reaching for her. She pulled back out of his grasp.

"Nothing is wrong. I'm fine. I have to get to class." Ginny walked faster until she was almost at the corner when Draco called out behind her.

"You're lying!" She turned to look at him walking backwards.

"Yeah, what's your point?" She then turned and disappeared out of sight. Draco starred after her then leaned back against the wall. After a few moments he left for his own class.

Ginny went through the rest of her classes detached from the rest of the world. She took notes but couldn't remember what they were about. By the time dinner rolled around she was exhausted. She sat down starring at the floor when Leslie sat next to her.

"So you gonna tell me what's bothering you or not?" She smiled.

"I'm sorry." Ginny replied.

"Don't be it's ok. I understand your need to keep Malfoy hidden. I mean that's the reason you've been avoiding me. I can read you like a book and your not allowed to be friends with him." Her grin grew and Ginny's jaw hit the floor.

"What?"

"Don't worry. I'll hide it for you. So you guys are really close huh?" Leslie asked. Ginny grinned then brought her up to speed on all the dirty details…which weren't much. After they had been talking for about ten minutes, Professor Dumbledore called the room to attention and all eyes were on him.

"I want to make sure that everyone who wants to compete this Friday has signed up. Don't forget it starts promptly at eight, it's a costume party, and during the day will be a shopping trip to Hogsmeade. Enjoy." He then returned to his own meal.

"So are you singing?" Leslie asked.

"Yeah I found a great song by a Muggle Miley Cyrus. It's called True Friend, I was going to dedicate it to my relationship with Draco, but now I can add you into the dedication." Ginny smiled and Leslie pulled her close against her.

Draco watched Ginny from a distance admiring the way her red hair fell into ringlets around her shoulders. It framed her face making her chocolate brown eyes pop. He loved the sound of her laughter, the way her eyes lit up when she was happy. How innocent she always looked. He loved everything about her. If only he could tell her. He didn't know how long he had been watching her when she suddenly looked his way. She mouthed 'I'm sorry' He nodded his head and tipped his glass in her direction then took a sip. She smiled back one of her heavenly smiles. He grinned and stood, wiping his face of all emotion then headed for the door. He was cut off by the brunette that he was taking to the ball.

"So Draco, what do you want to be for the ball?" she asked.

"Melissa I don't care." He said trying to pull from her grasp.

"Melissa? My name is Jannie. Are you double timing me?" She cried out.

"No sorry, I have a really bad headache and I wasn't thinking clearly. I'm sorry love. Forgive me?" Draco asked sweetly taking her gaze into his big blonde eyes. She sighed and smiled.

"Alright, but don't let it happen again." She said playfully and smacked his arm. "How about we go as vampires?" She said absentmindedly walking with her arm linked with Draco's arm. Draco who wasn't paying attention just muttered ok. She grinned and pulled away.

"This is gonna be great got to run babe." She kissed him soundly on the lips and darted off.

Draco sighed and walked to the pitch he needed some good flying time.

Ginny starred after Draco and his new toy Jannie laughing about how he got her confused with the other girls he has dated. He is definitely a player. Before long she was sitting in the library doing her homework when a very sweaty and dirty Malfoy plopped into the seat next to her.

"Eww gross you smell." Ginny said waving her hand in front of her face and making an ugly face.

"Ha ha ha, keep doing that and you face will get stuck like that." He said Ginny's face fell and he smirked.

"Your mean sometimes you know that?" She asked.

"Everyday. What you studying for this time?" He asked thumbing through an open book on the table.

"History of Magic essay , two whole rolls on Wizard Council of the 1600's." Ginny moaned finally giving in and stretching out. "What time is it?" she asked lazily laying her head on her arms.

"Almost nine." Draco responded grabbing her books and piling them together.

"What are you doing?" She asked reaching back for them.

"Sending you to bed, as head boy it is my job to make sure all students get the proper amount of sleep. Since Granger is obviously failing to keep track of her housemates I'm making an exception in helping you. So off to bed with you!" He thrust her bag at her and pointed towards the exit.

"Oh whatever Draco. Exception my ass." She stood and sauntered out of the library. Draco watched her leave with every swing of her hips and he grinned the whole time. He then headed to his room to shower and change for night patrol.

The rest of the week flew by for Ginny before she knew it she was waking up to Friday and a shopping trip. She showered and dressed. She decided on a pair of light blue low slung hip hugging flare jeans, and a ¾ sleeve v-neck deep green sweater, with a pair of green and white sneakers. She dried her hair with a charm and let it fall naturally into place. She applied a natural look with make-up. After checking herself out a few more times she grabbed her wallet and wand sticking them in her pockets and secured her cloak before turning to check on Leslie.

Leslie had gone for a more gothic look. She was wearing a pair of black and red chain pants with a red tank top and a cropped black jean jacket. Today her blonde hair was cut so the back was really short and it got longer towards the front. Her make-up was dark and a black studded belt was slung on her hips. Her black combat boots completed her look.

"I'm ready when you are." Leslie grinned. Ginny shook her head and laughed.

"I swear Les, how did we become friends."

"You love my style." She grinned as they headed out the door.

"I do, but if I dressed like that Ron would kill me." Ginny and Leslie laughed the whole way to the Great Hall.

As they stood in line to get in the Carriages Ginny saw Draco with his arm wrapped around the little twit he was now calling his girlfriend. She sighed and assumed they were going to Hogsmeade together and thought it to be dumb luck they got stuck in the same carriage. Ginny avoided them as she talked quietly to Leslie. Jannie was all over Draco and it was making her sick. When the carriage finally came to stop she blotted out with Leslie right behind her.

"Ginny I'm sorry." She said coming next to Ginny.

"It's ok, It isn't like I have a hold on him. We are just friends." Ginny smiled. "Come on, let's shop." They spent the rest of the day shopping and laughing. By the time they made it back to their rooms they only had two hours before the ball. They hurried to get ready.

Ginny took one last look in the mirror before she decided she was happy with her look. She was pirate. She had a short ripped red and white striped skirt, she wore a cropped cream peasant top with a corset underneath pushing her breast up so they could be seen through the opening in the blouse. It had long billowing sleeves. She was wearing a vest that matched the skirt and she wore high heeled black boots. She wore big gold hoops in her ears and she had a gold belt low on her hips. She had a black eye patch but it was charmed so she could see through it. She had put a fake tattoo on her exposed hip bone. It was a skull with the crossbones and three red stars to the right of it. Her make-up was slightly darker than normal and her hair and loose curls. The deep red looked great on her with the outfit she looked great.

Leslie was a muggle fairytale character, Jasmine. She was dressed in red and gold belly dancer costume. Her hair was black and pulled back in a loose bun with strands falling in her face. She went for a natural look with her make-up that night, with nude lipstick, and some light glitter. She wore red slippers with gold trim and had several thin gold chains around her hips. She smiled.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

"Oh yes, I was born ready." Ginny laughed and they headed out to the Ball. Ginny and Leslie walked into the ball and saw people dancing and snogging everywhere. Ginny looked at Leslie and gave her an evil grin then grabbed her and pulled her onto the dance floor. They danced with each other there hips moving together. Luna and Neville appeared and started dancing with them. They were dressed as Romeo and Juliet. They all danced together laughing and rocking out having a great time. Two guys had joined in and Ginny was dancing with Matt Lawson. He was a 7th year in her house. Ginny looked up and saw Draco was starring at her intensely almost like he was undressing her with his eyes. Ginny looked away and started to blush. Then she put a little more sex appeal into her dance grinding hard against Matt feeling him rise up against her. When she looked back Draco was struggling not to come and interrupt her dance with Matt. She grinned and continued dancing. She knew Ron was somewhere and would be pissed if he could see her but at this point. She didn't care. The song ended and Professor Dumbledore came on stage. Everyone clapped when he took the microphone.

"Now we shall begin the competition. We shall start with Susan Bones." Susan made her way on stage and every clapped. Not long after it Ginny found it was her turn. She walked up the stairs on stage.

She turned to look out into the crowd she caught Draco's eye and said.

"This song goes out to my two very best friends."

We sign are cards and letter BFF

You've got a million ways to make me laugh

You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back

It's so good to have you around.

You know the secrets I could never tell

And when I'm quiet you break through my shell

Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell

Cause you keep my feet on the ground

[Chorus]

You're a true friend

You're here till the end

You pull me aside

When something ain't right

Talk with me now an into the night

'Till it's alright again

You're a true friend

You don't get angry when I change the plans

Somehow you're never out of second chances

Won't say "I told you so" when I'm wrong again

I'm so lucky that I found

[Chorus]

You're a true friend

You're here till the end

You pull me aside

When something ain't right

Talk with me now an into the night

'Till it's alright again

You're a true friend

[Bridge]

True friends will go to the ends of the earth

Till they find the things you need

Friends hang on through the ups and the downs

Cause they've got someone to believe in

[Chorus]

A true friend

You're here till the end

You pull me aside

When something ain't right

Talk with me now and into the night

Don't need to pretend

Ohh yeah

A true friend

You're here till the end

You pull me aside

When something ain't right

Talk with me now and into the night

'Til it's alright again

You're a true friend

You're a true friend

You're a true friend

Ginny sang the last line quietly and the hall burst into applause. She smiled and left the stage Ron Harry and Hermione met her at the bottom.

"Wow Ginny! That was great." Ron said pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah you did really good" Hermione gushed.

"Yeah Gin." Harry put in.

"Thanks guys." Ginny smiled and slipped back into the crowd to be with her friends. Two arms reached out and pulled her into the dark corner. Two hands on her hips were holding her to him grinding against him. She looked up into the cold slate eyes of Draco. She grinned.

"You like?" She whispered. Grinding against him harder. He moaned and she blushed

"Which part?" He asked huskily. Ginny couldn't believe she was being so brazen with him.

"Either?" She whispered back, turning her back was to him. They danced like that and he moaned. She grinned and turned to face him. "I should go." She pulled out of his grasp. He clutched handfuls of her skirt pulling her to him.

"No." He rasped. Then his lips over took hers in an overpowering kiss. She kissed him back just as fiercely. Then as quick as it came it was gone and they were both gasping for air. Ginny looked up into his eyes and saw nothing but lust. A warm feeling spread from her gut. She went to kiss him again but he turned his head and bent to whisper in her ear. "This is forbidden."

She pulled back like she had been slapped and turned back towards the crowd.

"So is our friendship. When did that stop you?" She then headed back to the dance floor with her friends fighting the feeling of denial.

Draco stood for a long time missing the feeling of her in his arms. Her warmth was still clinging to his clothes and he could still smell her shampoo. He groaned and forced himself to rejoin the dance.

When the night was over Ginny slipped out of her costume and into her pajamas, she curled up beneath the covers. She thought about Draco. 'At least I know he like me too, and that's a start.' She couldn't stop the steady flow of silent tears falling down her cheeks. She fell asleep to the gentle beat of the rain against the window and her own tears.

A/N: So what do we think about this one?

Ash


	4. Play Nice Boys

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Summary: Ginny loves Draco. They have become great friends. Will he ever know how Ginny feels. What will happen if he does. How will it end? DG Rated: T

**I'd Lie**

**Chapter Four: Play Nice Boys**

"Alright team this is a big game against Slytherin. We can beat them. Let's play hard." Harry said to this team as they sat in the locker rooms. Ginny was pulling at the strings of her uniform not really listening to Harry give is pre game speech. She stood with the rest of them and headed onto the pitch.

"Alright, let's have a nice clean game everybody." Madame Hooch blew her whistle and they were in the air.

"The little Weasley has the quaffle, passes to Hendricks, passes it to Harris, then back to Weasley. Score! Ten points for Gryffindor!" Leslie called out as the spokesperson for the games now that Lee Jordan was gone. The crowds went wild and the Slytherin's booed. Ginny laughed and swung an arm up then raced after the quaffle. The game was going for about fifteen minutes the score was 100 points Gryffindor and 30 Slytherin. Ron was doing a great job as keeper, and Ginny was scoring goals left and right.

"It looks like the Weasley siblings are kicking some serious butt today." Leslie commented.

Ginny was moving down the pitch the quaffle tucked neatly under her arm when Zabini knocked it out of her hands. He grabbed it and turned around, Ginny right on his tail. She leaned forward and zipped in front of him taking the quaffle back. As she zoomed towards the goal she heard Leslie call out her name panic laced her voice. She looked back at the announcer's booth to see her face terror ridden along with the professor's. Before she could figure out what the deal was a bludger hit her smack in the stomach. She dropped the quaffle and started to plummet to the ground. At the same time she was hit Harry and Draco were chasing the snitch and stopped to see Ginny falling fast towards the ground. They turned and jetted towards her praying they could catch her in time.

Ginny starred down at the ground, it was coming at her fast. Inches before she hit the ground she was caught by somebody. When she looked up she saw slate gray eyes and blonde hair. She reached her hand up to his face and gave a weak smile.

"Draco." She whispered then all was black. Draco landed softly and handed her over to Ron. Ron took her in his arms and starred Draco in the eyes.

"Thank you Malfoy. You just saved my baby sister." He said. Draco nodded and turned, it pained him to do so but he knew he could sneak up and see her once everyone else was in bed. With that little comfort he turned and walked off. Ron took Ginny to the hospital wing. The game continued on and the extras joined the game. Luckily not long after the incident Harry caught the snitch and they won 300 to 100.

Ginny woke up in the hospital wing. Ron was sitting in a chair next to her dozing off. She noticed the flowers and candy surrounding the bed. Sunlight filled the room and she could hear birds chirping out side. She assumed it was early morning sometime. With a start Ron sat up shaking his head rid of the wake up haze.

"Ginny you're up!" He cried out and reached out for her. She hugged him back and smiled up at him.

"What the hell happened?" She asked rubbing her temples.

"Well you got hit with a bludger and Malfoy saved you. You have been out for days, three to be exact. You gave me a fright Gin. Mum and Dad wanted to come out but Dumbledore managed to convince them not to, at least not for a couple more days." Ron explained.

"Well you should go owl them and then get something to eat big brother. I'll be here when you are done." Ginny smiled

"Ok Gin, I'll be back later." He smiled. He leaned in and kissed her forehead and left her just as Madame Pomfrey stepped in.

"You gave us all a scare. It's glad to see you're up." She smiled kindly. "I'll keep you today and tonight but after that I think you'll be able to leave."

"Thank you." Ginny smiled back.

"If you're up to it you have another visitor." Madame Pomfrey said.

"Sure no problem you can send them in." Ginny smiled and the old woman nodded and left the room. Draco Malfoy soon entered with a bouquet of special green and silver lilies.

"Thank you." She whispered as he conjured a glass vase and put them inside of it.

"Of course, they are your favorite." He smiled warmly and took the seat that Ron was just in. "I am glad to see you are up. I have been up to see you several times. When Ron leaves, I sneak in to sit by your bed. I was beginning to get worried."

"You caught me, you gave up the snitch for me." Ginny asked in awe pushing herself to an upright sitting position.

"Of course I did, you are a person and that was just a meaningless game." He said.

"But why? We haven't spoken since the ball." Ginny asked in wonder.

"Ginny about the ball. It isn't a good idea." Draco said slowly looking at the floor.

"What am I not good enough for the almighty Draco Malfoy?" She asked spite in her voice.

"Ginny you know I'm not like that really." Draco said starring at her.

"Prove it." She dared.

"Ginny please don't tempt me." Draco begged and that was something he rarely did.

"Why not? Oh that's right you have your new toy." She said with disgust and Draco glanced down at the floor.

"You have been out for a few days. We aren't together anymore. I broke it off." Draco said.

"Oh and why this time, did you find somebody new?" Ginny asked disdain filling her voice.

"Something like that. Sadly though I don't think we will ever be able to work. Our relationship is forbidden, the small one that we have." He had looked up from the floor and was starring at her. Ginny's heart skipped a bit.

"Who is she Draco." She whispered.

"Do you really want me to prove it Ginny?" Draco asked he stared at her.

"What?" She asked him.

"I said do you really want me to prove that I your wealth and social status doesn't mean anything to me?" Draco asked calmly.

"Yes Draco, prove to me you are different than your family." She exclaimed

"Fine, it's you Ginny Weasley. You're the girl. It has always been you. Since that day on the train. Hell before it, before I was able to escape the life ahead of me there was always you. I would watch you from a distance with all you friends and I would watch the way you smiled and laughed. The way you would interact with everybody. I knew that when I was able to gather the strength to confront you, you would give me the chance I needed to make it right. I knew that I wanted you ages before you have ever wanted me. I am so sorry for being a fool. I never meant to hurt you. I am scared of what will happen. I couldn't bear for anything to happen to you." Draco said his peace and looked at Ginny.

She was staring at him and a single tear escaped down her cheek. She didn't say anything she just sat there and looked at him. It took awhile before she moved and when she did she launched herself at him. He hugged her tightly and buried his face in her hair.

"Oh Draco. You have no idea how long I have wanted to hear that." Ginny cried and held him tighter. Draco pulled back and kissed her softly.

"I promise you I will never leave you Ginny. I promise, I will always be here and I will never hurt you. I will do anything to keep you. I am so sorry for all the pain and hurt I have caused you. Please forgive me. I will happily get down on my knees and apologize to everyone that you know that I have hurt, especially your family."

"As great as that would be Malfoy I don't think it would be necessary. " Ginny and Draco turned to see the entire Weasley clan standing there. Molly held a knowing smile, and they knew that they had heard everything. Mr. Weasley was the one who had spoke.

Ginny looked at her brothers three of them were calm why the other three, well they didn't look so good. Fred and George looked ready to kill and, Ron looked a little red but he spoke first.

"I guess Dumbledore didn't really convince them , and look they brought the whole family." Ron offered a weak smile. Ginny nodded and knew that we would eventually forgive her for this and accept. Draco backed away and Ginny sadly let go.

"I think I'm going to give you some alone time with your family." Draco smiled and she nodded.

"I guess that would be best." She smiled softly. He bent down to whisper in her ear.

"Don't looks so sad love, I'll be back soon." He kissed her cheek and then stood to leave the room.

"Don't go far, we would like to have a talk with you." Bill said with a cheeky grin. Draco gulped nervously then looked back at Ginny. She gave him a reassuring smile and nodded him on. Draco turned to face the brothers.

"How about we all do dinner. We can talk then?" He suggested.

"Sounds great mate." Charlie responded by clapping a hand roughly on his shoulders. With that last comment he slipped through the doors and out into the halls.

A/N: So how was this one.

Ash


End file.
